


Celebration

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sora opens his last present.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s a short birthday party at the house with all of his friends and then some—Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, even Selphie—plus a bunch of kids from school that Sora doesn’t really care about, because they don’t play on the island he loves. His mom makes him a giant cake that he gets to blow the candles out on, even though he’s getting a bit old for that, and balloons fill the living room. They sing songs, open presents, and Kairi tells him to _enjoy it_ , because they’re going to sail off soon. This is one of those days Sora will remember when he’s halfway across the high seas, journeying to new worlds. 

Then the party’s over, most of the kids go home, and Sora insists on taking his boat out. He invites all the usual people, but Selphie’s got a sugar-headache from eating too much cake, and Tidus and Wakka are busy squabbling over who gave Sora the better gift. Sora’s mom asks him to stay, because according to her, he should spend his birthday evening watching a movie at home with his parents. But that sounds crazy boring, so Sora bails, like usual.

He, Riku, and Kairi paddle out to the best island of the bunch—the one that’s just one giant beach, a few trees, and their old tree house. They sit in the shack by the bridge, and before Sora can ask if he can name the raft since he’s the birthday boy, Riku produces a box out of his bag. It’s brightly wrapped with a little bow on top. Sora accepts it with a giant smile, exclaiming, “You _do_ care!”

“See,” Kairi giggles, because of course she knew all along. “I told you he didn’t forget to get you a present.”

Riku shrugs like it’s no big deal—always too cool for school. “I just didn’t want to compete with those boneheads.” He must mean Tidus and Wakka. Frankly, Selphie’s present was better than both of theirs—she gave him a miniature house for his Corey doll. It’s a shame he’ll never get to play with it once he sets out on his adventure. Maybe that’s why Kairi gave him big, fingerless gloves—something practical he can wear when he goes. 

He starts ripping the paper off Riku’s, then lifts the lid, and _“Wow”_ s at the sleek black shoes inside. They’re about half the size of his favourite yellow ones. They look way slicker, and like they’re actually the right size for his feet. He’s not surprised that Riku _gets him_ better than his own parents, who are in charge of his current wardrobe. 

Kairi says, “Those look awesome, Riku! You should try them on, Sora!”

“Pfft, way ahead of you!” He’s already pulling off his existing shoes, tossing them aside in the sand. He pulls the new ones snugly on and wiggles his toes—they’re _just right_. He beams down at them, then snaps up to tell Riku, “These are great, thanks!” He lunges sideways too quickly for Riku to dodge, catching Riku in a giant hug that has him squawking and falling backwards. Kairi laughs delightedly while Riku wrestles his way out of Sora’s arms.

Once Riku’s completely free, Sora pushes up to his feet. He figures he better test them out before he takes them around the universe with him. He moves forward, only to stumble and fall over. Kairi’s laughter becomes hysterical. Riku sighs. 

Sora, blushing, climbs back up and tries again, but his arms have to dart out, flailing as he gets used to balancing without giant shoes compensating for him. It takes a bit of stopping and starting, retrying and shifting, before Sora can move at all in them. Then he catches Riku’s smirk in the corner of his eye, and he realizes, “Wait, you’re not trying to give me awesome shoes—you’re trying to mess with my balance so I’ll lose at the next race!”

Riku asks, “Can’t I be doing both?”

“Why, you...”

Sora surges forward again, meaning to wrap Riku in another punishment hug, but Riku smoothly dodges and bolts up the stairs. Sora startles and chases after him, wobbling horribly and falling behind. Kairi cheerily adds, “Wait for me!” and follows right after.


End file.
